Mickra
Mickra (Mick 'and Ma/'ra) is the romantic pairing of Mick Campbell and Mara Jaffray. The two are polar opposites and have been eyeing each other from the first episode. She helped him cheat on a French test for him. After they kissed, Mara overheard Mick say he would never date her. However, they dated for a short time, but then broke up when Mick left for a sports scholarship. He returned and they got back together, but he cheated on the elections for her. She made him break up with her, so he would go to Australia as he refused to go because of her. They kissed before he left. They tried a long-distance relationship via contact but this did not work out and they broke up when Mara developed feelings for Jerome. Their relationship is an on-and-off relationship but if anything will not happen again. Links Link to the Mickra Gallery. Link to Mickra Videos Mickra Moments Season 1 Hints House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Mick asks Mara for biology help and calls her "the biology babe."Amber Millington *Mara agrees to help Mick for an important biology exam. *Mick calls Mara "Mara-culous" *They spend nights and mornings together. *Mick says, "It's a date then. Speaking of reference." *Mara is caught staring at Mick when he comes into the class room sweaty. *Mara is smiling at him as well when he comes in. *Mick gets Mara a friendship/thank you bracelet, though it was the same one he gave his current girlfriend, Amber. *In a "deleted scene" (which can be seen in re-runs of episodes on Teennick), Fabian goes to leave the room he shares with Mick, when he nearly runs into Mara, who's there to give Mick his physics essay back. Then, Mick says, "Mara, you're a star." House of Discovery / House of Hyper ﻿ *Mara complains about Mick and Amber. *Patricia said it was sweet that they got back together and Mara said,"Yeah," in a sarcastic tone. *Mara tells Patricia she does like Mick. Unfortunately, Amber overhears Mara's confession. *Mick jokes about how Mara is "hiding" in the kitchen. *Mick apologizes to Mara about ruining her and Amber's friendship. *Mara tells Mick that it was fine between her and Amber and it's not his fault. *Mara feeds Mick a chip and jokes about how he never stops thinking about food. Amber walks in on them and assumes they're flirting with each other, which it seems likely. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Mara notices that Mick was having trouble on his French test. *Mara cheats for him on the French test by putting his name on it and the same answers as her own, but Jerome saw her unfortunately. *Mara threw away his real test and put in two for him and her. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Mara is happy when Mick gets an A on his test. *Mara tries to apologize to Mick about cheating for him. *Mara admits to cheating for him, so that Mick doesn't get into trouble. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *When Mick comes out of class, Mara smiles at him, but he just walks away. *Mara said Mick hates her and seems really upset. *Patricia tries to ressure her by saying he'll come around, but Mara doesn't seem convinced. *Mara and Mick work together for the history section. However, Mick isn't very happy about this because he still hasn't forgiven her. *Mara doesn't say anything because she promised Mick and knew he was still mad. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Mara asks Mick if he wants her to start helping him study again. *Mick says that he's hopeless at everything, but Mara tells him that he isn't and he's good at sports. *Mick tells her that his efforts in sports won't help him become a doctor and Mara agrees. *They talk about Mick's future and Mara asks what Mick wants to do. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Mick goes to talk to Mara and tells her that he's applying for a sports summer school because she inspires him. *Mara tells Mick that she could help him. *Mara tells Mick that she probably knows more about sports than he does, to which he challenges her to compete against each other in sports trivia. *Mara beats Mick against sports trivia. *Mick yells that Mara was cheating and Mara seems very hurt by this. *Mick comes into Mara's room later and apologizes and gives her some chocolate and lets her train him. *Mick and Mara are the first ones to leave the sit-in. *When Mara comes into the office looking for Mr. Sweet, Mick tells his father who she is. He also says that she's helping him with his sports summer program *When Mick's father says that Mara seems to have a great interest in Mick, she says it's because she cares about him. You can also see Mick turning and smiling over at Mara happily. *Mick's father also says, "Quite a girl you got there, Mick." This probably means that Mr.Campbell is suggesting that they two should date or giving his permission for them to date. *Mara informs Mick that Amber was talking to his father and that he was going to remove Mick from the school. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Mick and Mara train together, with Mara as his coach. *Mick tells Mara that he didn't know she had a cruel side. *She laughs and hits him playfully. *Mick tells Mara that she is bright, studious, sensible, and humane. *When Mick gets a new running record, her runs over to Mara and lifts her up off of her feet in a giant hug. *Mick and Mara kiss for the first time. *Mara enters the room and says good morning to Mick happily, but he only nervously says hi and continues looking down. *Mick goes over to Mara and says he wants to talk about the kiss, but he ends up not talking about it and leaving as soon as possible. *Mick says he's sorry that he kissed Mara, because he feels he took advantage of her generosity. *Mara tells him he's sweet and thoughtful, and it is not how she saw it (the kiss.) *However, Mick still won't let it go, and continues to feel bad. *Mick tells Alfie and Jerome that he can't see him and Mara together. Mara overhears and becomes very hurt by it. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Mick tries to apologize to Mara. *Mick wears a shirt that says, "I'm sorry, Mara". *Mick starts to do a cheer to tell Mara that he's sorry. *While doing kitchen duty, Mick and Mara get into a playful fight. They throw soapy water at each other, until Victor comes in. *Mara forgives Mick happily. *Mara and Mick kiss each other again. House of Pests / House of Betrayal *Mick and Mara are sitting together during breakfast. *Mick and Mara were planning on sleeping in the same room together. However, Trudy tells them they can't and they both seem disappointed at it. *Mara tries to put a facial on Mick's face. House of Reservations / House of Heavy *Mick calls Mara "Babes." Also, they sit next to each other. *They both think that Fabian should ask Nina to go to the dance, showing that they agree. *Mara seems jealous that Amber wants to teach Mick how to dance, but let's her. *Mara is jealous when Amber and Mick dance. *Mara encourages him to keep trying to learn how to dance and said that he improved by at least 2%. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Mara is jealous of Mick hugging Amber. However, she soon learns that it was only a comforting hug and apologizes to Mick about being jealous. *Mara seems to be a little nervous about letting Amber teach Mick how to dance. *Mara was about to kiss Mick, but then Mick stopped her because he had snot on his jacket. *They start laughing about the snot on Mick's jacket. *They go to the prom together. *When they are leaving the house for prom, Mick twirls Mara. *Mara is worried about where her friends are, but Mick says she should just enjoy the prom. *Mick and Mara dance closely to one another at the prom. Season 2 Hints House of Hello / House of Dolls *Mara and Mick both came in the Anubis House at the same time. *Mara and Mick are sitting together. *Mick and Mara joke about how they're the mathlete and the athlete. *When they were having breakfast, it showed Mara and Mick holding hands. *Both are sitting next to each other in the dining table. *Mara asks Fabian and Nina if they want to join her and Mick together to see a movie on that weekend. House of Rivals / House of Faces *Mick calls Mara gorgeous while he's talking on the phone to his dad and she smiles happily. *Mara is worried about Mick when he leaves to go out to run. *Mick chooses to stay at Anubis School. *The two kiss two times in this episode. *Mara wishes Mick good luck before he leaves. *Mick smiles and kisses her on the cheek quickly before he leaves. House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Mara tries to get Mick to break up with her, but he won't and enjoys it to a sort. *Mick asks Mara if she wants to watch him shoot hoops, but she says no and gives him the cold shoulder. *Mara says she doesn't hate Mick's guts; She loves them. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *Mara breaks up with Mick so he can go to Australia, the place where she believes he really belongs. *Mara is crying when she leaves his room and Mick looks really upset. *Mick is calling his dad and says he is going to Australia even though he's still upset. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Mara is really upset about Mick leaving to Australia; she decides to stay in her room for Mick's sake. *Mick asks everybody "So, no Mara?" with an upset face. *Mara comes out to say bye to Mick even though she didn't want to. *When Mick leaves Mara comes running for him, but he had already gone. With a surprising twist, Mick comes running back to Mara and they share their last hug & kiss together. House of Status / House of Laments *Mara hears from Ms Valentine that Mick has a new girlfriend. *Mara starts a fake relationship with Jerome as a way of making Mick jealous. *Mara changes her relationship status to "In A Relationship with Jerome Clarke" and spends the whole day taking fake date photos with him hoping Mick will see online. House of Heists / House of Alibis *Mick finds out that Mara is "dating" Jerome. *Mick was furious and filled with envy. *Mara and Mick talk and Mara finds out that Mick doesn't have a new girlfriend. *Mara explains that she was only pretending to date Jerome because people were teasing him for not having a real girlfriend. *Mick and Mara begin a long distance relationship. *Mara deletes all the evidence to stop Mick from being upset House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Mick comes back only to see Mara. *Mara is not surprised when Mick comes back at the House. *Mara tells Mick to stop when Mick says something mean about Jerome. *Mara kisses Jerome and Mick sees and just gets mad/upset and walks away with Alfie who guides him to the food. Nick.com Hints *They have a quiz you can take to see if you are Amfie, Fabina, Mickber, or Mickra. Quotes *"Do you surrender?" - Mick **"Yes!" - Mara *"The mathlete." - Mara **"And the athelete." - Mick Trivia *Their kiss at the school play in season one was the longest kiss in House of Anubis history, that lasted about 32 seconds. Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings